


Disparities

by Team_Cap



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, more like a ficlet but anyway, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Black and Lack-Two decided to help a little girl find her stolen Pokemon. But things weren’t turning out as Lack-Two had planned.





	Disparities

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Pokespe amino. Shaun requested Black and Lack-Two and specified that they want them to butt heads over everything and this is what I come up with. It's really short but I hope you'll like it!

* * *

"I say we go after that robber  _now_!"

"We need to gather information first. We couldn't just act recklessly. Yes, she may have pointed to where the thief went, but we need to know what that thief looks like—if she can remember it—and what kind of Pokemon did they steal from her."

"Are you insane?! The crook may be out of the campus anytime! We have to make a move  _now_! Come on, kid! We have to rescue your Pokemon!"

"Put yourself into the thief's shoes for once. If they know that the Unova Champion is after them, of course, they will be extra careful. We need to plan first before we take action."

"We're wasting time here!"

Rakutsu sighed. "We'll find the crook if we don't haste," he replied calmly.

Black grunted, gritting his teeth.

The little girl beside them couldn't help but watch.

**Earlier that day.**

It was a normal Friday in the Trainer's School in Aspertia City. The sun was shining brightly, and Flying-Types like Pidove were flying through the horizon. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary was happening for Rakutsu as he walked through the lobby.

Today was a written exam day, and he had finished his test early. Cheren, his teacher, told him to go outside to get some fresh air since his classmates may ask him some questions about the test, and Cheren didn't want them to cheat.

And that's what the former police officer did: follow his teacher's instruction. As he walked around the lobby, he heard a little girl crying. Curious, he stopped on his tracks to find the source of that weeping and he rose an eyebrow.

The Unova Champion and his fellow Pokedex Holder, Black, was patting the girl's head as he tried to calm her. He asked her what was wrong and when the little girl mentioned that someone stole her Pokemon, the Arrester knew he had to step in and help.

He may no longer be a police officer, but he was taught to do the right thing whatever it would take.

However, things were not going according to his plan.

His plan was to ask information about the burglar before he could take action. But unfortunately, his older companion had a different and careless idea.

"Time is ticking! We  _have_  to move!" Black protested, his eyes were glaring at the younger boy.

Rakutsu only shrugged it off, however. "Yes, time is ticking, but you're the reason why it's going to waste."

Black was taken aback by this. He blinked, before creasing his eyebrows. "Hey—"

The little girl's loud wailing caught the boys' attention. They perked up to look at her. Rakutsu's eyes softened while Black's face fell with his lips curving into a frown. The Dreamer sighed at this, crouching down to pat the girl's head.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll find your Pokemon," Black reassured, patting her head once again. He looked up to meet Rakutsu's eyes. He couldn't tell what the boy was thinking but based on his shocked expression, (at least that's what it looked like), the younger boy also wanted to help this girl as much as he did. He took a deep breath.

"What was the thief like?"

Rakutsu's eyes widened at this. He couldn't tell what was this light feeling in his chest, but it was making him feel better. He liked it. It was...nice and surprising to know that Black wanted to cooperate with him.

The little girl sniffed. She looked at Black who was smiling confidently at her. She bit her lip. "Well..."


End file.
